A device of the kind referred to above is described in DE Patent Publications Nos. 3,012,278 and 3,012,280, relating to an apparatus for suspending a concrete body in a hoisting apparatus. In this apparatus, the load-engaging tackle comprises a suspending shackle with a link eye extending through a link bore through the middle of the body, and an inadvertent release of the head of the lifting bolt is prevented by the manipulating arm abutting against a rib in this suspending shackle, if the situation entails a risk of such a release.